Magna
Personality Tempus is distrusting of most others and prefers to settle things with violence. However, he has a certain amount of pride having been born in a prestigious family and won’t attack people for no reason. Being hot-headed, his cooperation with others is quite lacking. Although he has a natural aptitude to think strategically in combat, able to face against many of those with higher experience than him due to this quick thinking. Despite being born in a prestigious family, he acts like a gangster, from his speech pattern to his actions they are close to those of a rebellious Yakuza. This leads into how many fights he gets into, many of which do not get serious until his garments get dirtied a bit too much or if someone breaks a new watch of his. Anger is what powers him on the most--avoiding a fight with him when he is in a state of anger would be most advised, unlike the fact that most people when they are angry they lose focus of the fight and begin to slip up, Tempus gets quicker and more focused. Overall he is very uncaring of those who do not show their ability to fight, cowards will get instantly executed by him and thus the best chance anyone will get is to fight him. Escape is not an option as he’d merely use other means to destroy the cowards that try to leave his view. Backstory Tempus, or “Tekkun,” as his sister so lovingly calls him, was born to a rich family. He was not the heir, however, as Seiren was born only two minutes before him. Tempus’ mother is a now crippled ex-pro hero, who still goes by the hero name “Typhon.” Typhon’s quirk is the ability to breathe fire. She still works closely with the Japanese government on top of being the CEO of her company as a strategist and intelligence agent. Because of these responsibilities, Seiren and Tempus were forced to move around often as children. The twins’ father; a pro-hero under the name “Torque” with the ability to sprout tentacle-like chains from his back, died of an injury when the twins were 4. With their father being a pro-hero (and later, deceased), and their mother building a networking empire; the twins barely had any adult presence during their childhood. When Tempus’ father died when he was 4, having been critically injured in a fight with a villain. His last words said to Tempus before leaving for battle were, “Remember to leave it so your legacy is that of a hero’s. Live honourably, fight honourably, and die honourably. Never shame yourself nor your titles.” --Of course, Tempus did not follow this at all, having forgotten about it the majority of his life. Upon becoming obsessed with work, their mother sent Tempus and Seiren to go to a boarding school in the United Kingdom and never paid them mind. Tempus joined a gang when he was 11 and soon after began acts of crime and thuggery. Of course, without his mother’s knowledge, for Seiren would distract her whenever she got too curious and would pay any hospital or repairment bills when he got too overboard with his “friendly disagreements.” Tempus began to thrive on a life of thrill and antics, breaking laws for the fun of it. Five and a half years before now one of his best friends had been killed during a brawl. This was a turning point in Tempus’ life. His best friend was not a gang member unlike him, and he was never one to pick fights or get involved with them. He was a gentle person that only wished for the best of Tempus, the type that was popular in school and got good grades all the time. Feeling guilty that he had been the one to take away his best friend’s future, Tempus set on a journey to fulfil his final request. Tempus will better himself and help others rather than his ego. As such he decided to go to apply for a prestigious Japanese Hero School, the school from which both of his parents graduated. He went through the hero program of this prestigious academy and graduated with high expectations placed into him, skipping over the process of being a sidekick he debuted as the hero Lumière, a hero in the armour of a shining white knight’s. There was a long period of success, a year and a half went by and he had gained quite the following, although there was still an air of mystery around him due to the fact that from what he showed in public was that he used swordsmanship with some sort of metal bindings that captured his targets as he cut them into submission. Soon, a villain’s subordinate had gotten revenge for their master by killing one of Lumière’s many sidekicks--it was one who had vast similarities from his friend many years ago. Just as he rose into the position that would make his friend proud, he had fallen down once again. Lumière made a public statement of apologies to the family and all those related to the sidekick, he then disappeared from publicity a week after that. Half a year passed and he had taken up another alias, “Magna,” it meant Great, but what it truly symbolized would only be known to him. Soon a couple figures of the underworld fell, always with large wound marks across their bodies, signs of choking on their necks and the crushing of their flesh itself. At the same time minor and beginning to rise heroes disappeared from the face of the planet not long after their debut. He was going to change the world, take revenge on the society that damned those worthy while placing the unworthy high. Resources The North American Branch of Typhon Corporation--2nd Smallest Branch (Above Australian Branch), Information Gathered by the Branch, The Loyalty of the Branches’ Security Network. Equipment and Weaponry Two 92cm Custom-Design Cusped Falchions, along with the blade of the cusped falchion style instead of the normal crossguard, they had basket-hilts similar to that of the Scottish Broadsword’s. The edges which form the blades are made of an alloy of tungsten, carbon, and titanium, allowing it to be sharp while incredibly strong. Specialisations Management, Combat, Swordsmanship, Finance, Command. Quirk Type Transformation. Metal Binds. This quirk makes the user’s bones into metal and then it pulls out of the body in the form of tendrils of various number and sizes. They have a static length of 3m Maximum. Can only have one of these forms of the Tendril formation at a singular time. 4 Large Tendrils (7kN Armour Each) - Force Damage (20m/s) - 45kg Grip Strength - 100kg Lift Strength - 3 turns to regrow at a rate of 1m per turn starting from the turn after the cut - 20cm Diameter - 5 Turn Use - CD Half Use Time Rounded Up 2 Giant Tendrils (10kN Armour Each) - Force Damage (10m/s) - 90kg Grip Strength - 200kg Lift Strength - 3 turns to regrow at a rate of 1m per turn starting from the turn after the cut - 50cm Diameter - 3 Turn Use - CD Half Use Time Rounded Up 1 Singular Tendril (15kN Armour) - Force Damage (5m/s) - 180kg Grip Strength - 400kg Lift Strength - 6 turns to regrow at a rate of 0.5m per turn starting from the turn after the cut - 1m Diameter - 2 Turn Use - 4 Turn CD Weakness Due to the self-pain inflictment of the tendrils tearing through the flesh and skin, the effectiveness of use lowers as time passes whilst the tendrils are being actively used. The longer the battle goes, the longer the cooldowns become. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Rogues Category:OC Rogues